


【柱斑】柱间的白日菊

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 柱斑 [14]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 老土花吐症





	1. Chapter 1

千手柱间生病了...其他忍村听闻不以为然，要知道那个男人可是被称为忍界之神的男人，整个忍界谁人不知仙人体强大的恢复力。即使是前不久与宇智波斑终结对战后，那个男人依旧在极短的时间内恢复到了毫无破绽的状态直面他们的试探。现在说这个男人生病了，怕不是木叶试探他们的新手段…

千手柱间生病了？包括木叶村的民众也对此抱有怀疑，虽然前几日的确有人目击到他们的火影大人捂住嘴咳嗽了好一阵…但那也顶多就是寻常的伤风脑热吧，柱间大人怕不是最近一直沉迷工作，太过辛苦了。

 

但千手柱间是真的生病了，扉间是第一个确定这件事的人。最先开始的症状只是不间断的咳嗽，随之而来就是难以忍受的疼痛和呼吸困难，无论怎样的治疗都没有实质作用…而这几日兄长开始不断呕吐出花瓣来，源源不断，更可怕的是身体随之而来的衰弱，这种奇特的病症让千手扉间焦头烂额，但他觉得自己一定得想办法，起码要知道这是什么奇怪的病症…兄长他走过了战争，建立了木叶，至今牺牲了太多太多…如何能让这莫名而来的病症再如此折磨他！直到今日总算是功夫不负有心人，扉间得到了线人从鬼之国传来的密报！方才知晓这奇特的病症名为“花吐症”。

“花吐症倒是很应景，扉间我的确吐出的是花朵！姆…似乎是某种菊科…咳咳”

“兄长，少说点话…这都到什么时候了，你还有心情关注这些事！知道它是什么毫无意义，重要的是怎样解决这种病症！你没发现吗？它使你逐渐衰弱，这太不寻常了，兄长你的查克拉甚至丝毫没有回复的迹象。”

“扉间，你先冷静…你大哥我的生命力没有这么脆弱。咳…既然已经知道了它的名字，后面的工作想必会轻松许多，咳咳…”

听到兄长的劝说，扉间只好克制自己的焦虑等待下一批调查卷轴。而他得到的情报简直让人三观尽碎…

“暗恋者的病症…开什么玩笑！这是说兄长你是因为爱恋某人却没有得到回应所以积郁成疾了嘛！荒谬…这种病因根本不科学，还有治疗的方法竟然是被暗恋者的一个吻…杀了我吧！！兄长你告诉我要把谁抓来给你一个吻…我只想赶快点从这个荒谬的梦境醒来！”

柱间对此也感到什么十分惊讶，但却远远不如扉间这般不能接受。

“原来如此，咳…也就是说我暗恋某个人吧？真稀奇…连我自己都不知道有这么一个人…会是怎样的姑娘呢？咳咳…说到爱好我喜欢黑头发的，最好能白一点。”

“闭嘴！！”

接下来的事情发展越来越超出了扉间的接受范围，由于兄长也不知道他“暗恋”的人是谁，所以逮捕对象从简简单单的一个人变成了谁都可能，这怎么能行。扉间不能让事情演变为让每个木叶村民给他大哥一个吻这种闹剧，那只有是用排除法缩小怀疑范围。

“起码是能和大哥你见面的人，而且还需要有一定相处时间，毕竟暗恋不是什么荷尔蒙波动带来的短时效应…”

“咳咳…扉间你虽然单身，懂得可真不少。”

“闭嘴，话真多！”

千手扉间这个风风火火的男子立刻展开了拯救他大哥的计划…期间毁灭了无数人的三观…虽然作为木叶的一份子尽力去帮助火影大人是应当的，但是“被暗恋”这个可怕的定性也太让人毛骨悚然了。每一个前来救援的男女都面对着自己尊敬的柱间大人哭笑不得…而不幸的的是柱间救援计划进行大半还是毫无成效，这让一向自信的扉间都有些急躁。

“大哥！我们不能像无头苍蝇一样，你告诉我你是什么时候开始有这些症状的？”

“嗯…4日以前？”

“大哥你回忆回忆你去过些什么地方，做了哪些事？”“……没去哪，咳…好吧就是一个人去散了散歩。”“去哪了？”“……南贺川”

“！！！”这是柱间第一次看到弟弟大惊失色…

对于扉间而言比大哥暗恋一个不合适的人更糟糕的状况绝对是这个暗恋的对象已经不在人世了。

谁也不知道这一夜千手兄弟谈论了些什么，第二日清晨扉间是垂首离开的。

 

柱间真的生病了，和千手扉间一样感到焦虑的还有一个人。作为“已故暗恋对象”的宇智波斑，他从柱间生病这个消息作为谈资传到外界的第一日起，就感到莫名不安，即使他是世界上最了解仙人体的人之一。斑派出了绝佳的侦查人员白绝跟踪了千手扉间的侦查小队，“花吐症”的信息也几乎是同一时间到达了他的手上，所以即使得知千手扉间的一系列的骚操作，斑还是忍住了自己的怒火。但让斑不安加深的是在第4日千手扉间就停止了一切动作…彷佛已经放弃了对柱间的治疗。看到这种情况又等待了2日的宇智波斑几乎克制不住自己的怒火，他觉得自己有必要回木叶一趟，如果这是真的，自己不能放过那个白毛。

当斑回到这个自己以为有生之年都不会再踏入的村子时，早已月色当空。他轻易避开了眼线潜入了千手大宅。

（柱间的查克拉怎么会虚弱成这样…）

感知到这一点的斑一时也顾不上会不会惊动他人，直直就向柱间的卧房奔去。

斑从未想过自己会以这种方式再见到柱间，或者说会见到这样的柱间…柱间他永远都是生机勃勃的，就像一颗小太阳温暖着身周的人，而不是这样虚弱的，缺少生命力的…斑感觉自己的鼻腔都变得酸涩了起来。即使早已决定和眼前这个人斩段一切羁绊，甚至自己与他之间还隔着杀身之仇，斑此时也觉得那些都无关紧要…重要的是（柱间会死吗？连千手扉间都找不到救柱间的方法了…我不想让柱间死…）斑此时甚至感到无助，他甚至开始责怪自己没有多关心一点柱间的生活，起码他能找到帮助柱间的线索！（柱间会暗恋什么人呢，千手扉间在木叶找不到她，那她又会在哪里呢？为什么不把柱间那个叫漩涡水户的婚约者找来？那个女人不是很有可能嘛！还是说千手扉间根本就不打算救柱间！）

月光悄悄照亮了柱间的脸庞，这使柱间的脸色看起来更加苍白虚弱，所以斑忍不住伸手抚上了挚友的脸颊，轻轻的似乎与月光一样没有重量。

“柱间…”伴随着叹息一个吻轻轻落在了沉睡者的唇上…

“你放心，我一定会把你暗恋的人找来，即使找不来我也会想其他办法…你不会死的，千手柱间不能就这样死去…”

 

第二天清晨扉间怀着沉重的心情去看望自己的大哥时，只觉得是奇迹降临或者是自己终于从什么噩梦里醒来了，因为大哥一脸傻笑的坐在窗边，看起来所有的病痛都已然离去。

“大哥！你的病好了？！”扉间冲上前就是一个大大的熊抱，这个时候可顾不上害羞，自家大哥可以说是死里逃生啊…

“姆…扉间你抱得太用力了…阿尼甲的骨头都要被你给勒断了…放心，我已经没事了！”

发泄了一腔火热的兄弟爱，扉间总算是回到了正常温度。

“大哥…这到底是怎么回事？怎么那该死的病突然就好了？”

“嗯……因为大哥梦到自己的暗恋对象在梦中给了我一个吻喔(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)。”

“就这样？”“就这样。”

现在千手扉间只觉得这个“花吐症”就是来玩他的，早知道就逮个宇智波让大哥做场梦不就好了…不过结果是好的，这也说明大哥命不该绝。

“大哥你还是好好休息几天，我晚点再给你做个全面检查，还是不能大意啊。”

“是是…扉间你也快去休息一下，看你眼眶肿的，到底哭得有多厉害啊⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄”

“闭嘴！！！”

等房间回到一个人的状态，柱间握着用木遁开出来的白日菊，就开始暴露本性哭成了球。

“呜呜呜呜呜，斑，你还活着…真的是太好了呜呜呜呜呜！你放心我一定会很快恢复健康去找你的。”

 

此时准备去涡之国绑架水户姬的宇智波斑还不知道自己已经成功拯救了挚友，随后还有巨大的惊喜等着他。

 

TBC


	2. 续

漩涡水户觉得自从和千手柱间成了“熟人”，自己的人生轨迹就开始如同脱缰的野马了…明明自己就是个普普通通的姬君，理想是登上漩涡家主的宝座，再找个普普通通的漩涡好青年过日子，这种没槽点的平凡的人设而已…自认除了由于亲戚关系偶尔打交道的千手家的兄弟以外，也没有什么其他不合理的人际交往…

在这种情况下，和千手柱间突如其来的婚约实在是让她一脸懵逼。

按族老的话来说就是（水户啊，你和柱间实在是男才女貌，再加上有亲族联系作为后盾，太合适了，况且你也年纪不小了，柱间这个优质股可千万不要放过啊巴拉巴拉巴拉…）

而水户实在是有苦说不出…自己是和柱间关系良好，但那是普通“闺蜜”关系，被族老拿出来说事的书信往来就更冤枉了…自己完全是单方面听他吹挚友，要么就是今天和挚友去哪里压了马路，要么就是明天和挚友有了什么新约定…自己偶尔的回信也一定是帮柱间那个麻烦的撒娇精出主意，解决和挚友间的矛盾……所以说！！完全没有什么风花雪月的成分啊！！

漩涡水户捏着自己的婚约书只想狠狠揍千手柱间两拳，撒娇也不原谅他！

 

然而觉得自己已经足够倒霉的水户姬，今天又遇上了新的人生大危机，她被一个炸毛神秘人绑架了…更可气是绑匪还是小几率的自己杠不动的类型…

听到绑匪带着冰渣子的胁迫，水户只觉得自己的耳朵大概出了什么毛病？！

什么叫跟他去木叶救柱间？哪个柱间？！是自己想揍的那个吗？

无论怎样，你强你说得对，水户心态非常良好地上路了…并且两日后就被神秘人业务熟练地丢到了千手大宅的门口，她理了理自己的衣领，毫不怯场地就走进了千手的大门。

 

“水户？！你怎么会在这？我们好久没见了！”

柱间对于突然出现的水户虽然疑惑但也接受良好。

“柱间…果然和你有关，那我这么倒霉也就解释得通了…我是被一个强得离谱的炸毛绑架过来的，他说要我来救你…我救你什么？为零的情商吗？”

“哎！竟然是斑带你过来的，他果然是个温柔的人…现在都还这么关心我。”

“斑？你的挚友不是已经下葬好几个月了吗……难道我撞鬼了？！”

“斑没有死！”

“哦，那还真不错…我看你也没什么大碍，我就回家了…”

“等下，现在正是好机会，水户你来的太是时候

了，帮我个忙吧…”

看着眼前双手合十卖萌的家伙，水户提前给“挚友”点了支蜡…

 

漩涡姬突然出现在木叶本应是件大事，然而遇上火影大人病情突然恶化的时机，也就显得不那么重要了。此时木叶进入了严格的守备状态，千手家更是被家忍护得严严实实，外界基本上无法获知千手柱间的消息…

水户觉得自己很忙也很累…在赶了两天两夜路的现在，在应付完了柱间的现在，还要接受神秘人的盘问…很好，那就别怪她无情了！

“柱间情况怎么会突然恶化！你没有去吻他吗？”

“我去了…但我实在爱莫能助。不过这也是当然的吧，我又不是柱间那家伙的暗恋对象。”

神秘人默不作声，只是握紧了拳头…

“喂！神秘炸毛，你是柱间的什么人啊？这么关心他…我听说就连扉间也想不到什么好办法了，你还千里迢迢把我从涡之国绑来，还真是情深意重…”

“你知道什么…千手扉间无能，不代表我也找不到救柱间的办法，现在没你什么什么事了…快走吧。”

“好好！我这就走，只是可惜有个救柱间的好想法没人可以分享了…”

“你别走！说清楚什么办法？”

“哎……这也是我的猜测，以我对柱间的了解，那个笨蛋可不像会暗恋别人的类型，他喜欢谁肯定会去追的。所以这个花吐症我就猜想会不会和普通的不同。可能根本就找不到什么被暗恋者…柱间他可能就是对某个人思恋过度才生病的。”

“某人…”

“就是宇智波斑了，连我都知道柱间有多么重视他。你也应该听说了数月前的终结谷事件了吧。柱间现在一病不起十有八九和它有关。好了，该说的我都说了，可惜宇智波斑已经不在人世了…不然还可以找他碰碰运气。哦，对了…扉间似乎研究出来治疗这个病症的吻需要十秒以上的时间，看来明天开始柱间救援小组就要重新开工了。”说完水户就跑路了…

 

神秘人宇智波斑久立在原地无法回神…

但斑就是斑！他很快就决定好了下一步行动。毕竟自己的友情之吻说不定还真的能救柱间呢…上次没吻到十秒，也看不出来有没有效果，这样思索着，斑又熟练地摸进了千手大宅柱间的卧房…

这次来斑总觉得柱间看上去更虚弱了。上次自己还能感受他时而起伏的查克拉，现在看来只觉得柱间的查克拉已经流逝到了极低的状态…而且看起来柱间已经完全陷入了昏迷。

斑就像上次一样，用手轻轻捧住了柱间的脸颊，把唇轻轻贴在了柱间的唇上，十秒后宇智波斑抬起了头紧紧皱着眉…什么十秒？！万一十秒也不够呢，于是斑又埋下头用力吻在了柱间的唇上。

一次、两次、三次…（柱间…柱间…你不要死，你快醒醒！）宇智波斑不知道自己还有眼泪这种软弱的东西…就在这时他感觉有人轻轻地拭去了他的眼泪！是柱间！！

斑抬起头来便直直对上了柱间的双眼…那双杏眼里有惊喜有悲伤有释怀还有复杂，但就是没有终结谷那日刺痛人心的绝情…

（我喜欢柱间的眼睛…希望他永远都用这种温柔的眼神看着我…）

斑看着这熟悉的眼神，一时间也不知道作何反应。

“柱间…你觉得好些了吗？我的友情之吻有效果吗？”

“斑…我觉得好多了…”

“那就好…既然如此我该走了。”斑也没打算和柱间解释自己为何还活着。

“等等！斑，我觉得自己还很虚弱…感觉友情之吻还不太够，你能多陪我一下吗？”

看着柱间带着水雾的漂亮眼睛，宇智波斑也不知道自己答应了什么……总之在村口接应主人的白绝一晚上都没等到人。

 

比宇智波斑诈尸还让千手扉间感到绝望的是什么，那必然是自家大哥要跟着宇智波的老妖精跑了！

当然实际情况是千手柱间使出浑身解数驴了宇智波斑，一哭二闹三上吊的要跟斑一起去秘密基地…而斑之所以会答应，按他的话说绝对不是因为对柱间心软！只是因为柱间现在还没有完全康复，说不定还会需要自己的友情之吻，而自己又不想呆在木叶和千手白毛大眼瞪小眼，等柱间完全康复，自己一定二话不说把他赶走。

就这样，宇智波斑打包了初代火影回到了自己的秘密基地…

 

斑觉得如果是和柱间在一起，即使是在阴冷的地下也能变得全然不同…果然柱间在哪里都能照亮身边的人。就在斑珍惜地度过能和柱间朝夕相处的每一天时，他发现自己生病了…又是这个奇怪的“花吐症”斑发现自己的症状后立刻把柱间赶得远远的，但看到柱间伤心欲绝的表情，斑无奈地叹息起来。

“柱间，这个花吐症看起来是会传染的。你离我远点，不要又被感染！？”

千手柱间还没等斑把话说完，便大步向前，一把把爱人扯进了怀里，紧接着就是一个包含了太多情绪的深吻…

地洞里的温度是冷冰冰的，斑却觉得柱间的温暖快要灼伤了自己，两个人默契的谁也没有说话只是静静地拥吻着…

片刻过后…

“斑…是你救了我，但不是我缠住你的那一晚。你就是我暗恋的人…我知道，现在对你说这些显得太不合适甚至为时已晚。但我还是要告诉你，我对你的真心从来没有变过，虽然我还没有完全理解你在终结谷对我说的话，但我一直没有停止思考你为什么会对木叶失望，一直思考着我们无法共同前行的原因！直到今日我依然把你当作我的天启，依然希望与你坦诚相对…”

“柱间…柱间…”斑只是牢牢地把这个又开始流眼泪的男人抱进了怀里，一切尽在不言中…

第二天斑便将自己的月之眼计划详尽地和柱间分享了。无论柱间是否认可自己的新道路，斑都不想再瞒他任何事，坦诚相待，既然千手柱间可以，那么宇智波斑同样可以！

听了斑的月之眼，出乎意料的柱间并没有一口否定它。（这让斑很高兴）但他也提出了很多令斑感到疑惑以及之前没有注意过问题，所以斑觉得有柱间在，月之眼一定会更加完美！下一步就是得到轮回眼了！！当柱间得知斑要将自己的细胞缝合到胸口时，宇智波斑久违的见识到了柱间的强势…

“斑，有我在你为什么还需要以这种方式融合细胞？！你要木遁细胞就和我说啊，来！我现在就给你。

(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)”

宇智波斑？？？？？

第二天宇智波斑便对着镜子里的轮回眼默默无语，但是，月之眼在飞速推进这点没错就行了…真不愧是柱间！

 

 

至于之后黑绝掉马事件就不是什么值得一谈的故事了。（柱间深藏功与名❤️）

我们只要知道柱间与斑幸福的生活在一起就可以了❤️

END


End file.
